Megumi Imae
was the Student Council President of Makuhari Shuuei High School. She is currently a first-year student at Aoyama Gakuin University. She is a year older than Tomoko. Overview As Student Council President, Megumi cheerfully takes her duties very seriously and knows about her fellow students, such as Tomoko. In the manga she helps Tomoko after she injures her hand in Chapter 20 and then appears periodically to help Tomoko. She quietly reveals to Tomoko that Yoshida is a friend. After her graduation, Tomoko regrets her failure to get to know her when she had the chance. Tomoko will later see her during her visit to Aoyama Gakuin University, then recall her kindness when she comforts a depressed Shizuku Hirasawa. Personality Megumi Imae is very warm and kind to everyone including Tomoko. She is one of the few who takes notice of Tomoko and even cheers her on from a distance. During the culture festival, Megumi borrows a mascot costume for the sole purpose of hugging Tomoko in an effort to cheer her up. She is quite popular; when she graduates high school many students wish her goodbye. Appearance Based on her appearance in the anime and in color covers of volumes, Megumi has black hair worn long but gathered in the back with dark gray-green eyes. She stands a few inches taller than Tomoko. Anime *Season 1: Episodes 11, 12 Manga *Volume 03: Chapters 20, 21, Omake *Volume 04: Chapters 37 *Volume 05: Chapters 42 *Volume 06: Chapters 50, 51, 55 *Volume 10: Chapter 98 *Volume 12: Chapters 110, 115, 115.5, 116 *Volume 14: Chapter Omake *Volume 15: Chapter 149 *TBA: Chapter 162 (Strikethrough episodes or chapters indicate the character was mentioned but did not make a physical appearance) Relationships Tomoko Kuroki Megumi Imae takes pity on Tomoko and often helps her out, which Tomoko doesn't ever realize until it's too late. In her first appearance, she walks over to Tomoko in the auditorium to thank her for helping with the set up for the cultural festival. After that, Megumi has does a number of kind acts for Tomoko, including making sure Tomoko is not being bullied by Yoshida in Chapter 98. In that incident, Yoshida is inwardly offended that Tomoko avoids asking her for help. Tomoko fears Yoshida while perversely prodding her. When Megumi realizes that Yoshida is not bullying Tomoko, she goes out of her way to walk with them and let them air out their differences. When Yoshida angrily corrects Tomoko's claim that she only "tickled" her and slaps her, Megumi calmly scolds Tomoko. Perhaps her most significant action, included in the anime, occurs at the end of the cultural festival. Unknown to Tomoko, she approaches her in a mascot costume, gives her a balloon, and hugs her. In the end sequence of Episode 12, Tomoko carries the balloon home. On her day of graduation, Megume introduces herself to Tomoko and asks to hug her again one more time, which reveals that she was the costumed mascot who gave Tomoko the balloon and hugged her at the cultural festival. In a moment of maturity, Tomoko deeply regrets wasting the chance to get to really know her before she graduated. Later when Tomoko visits Aoyama Gakuin University with Asuka Katō, the [[WataMote Volume 14 Omake|Volume 14 Omake]] reveals that she and Tomoko saw one another on campus. Megumi thinks to herself, "I will wait, of course, Tomoko-chan." In her final year, Tomoko recalls Megumi's kindness though she does not quite understand the reason for it. When she sees the first-year student Shizuku Hirasawa depressed after being humiliated in the school sports meet, Tomoko decides to at least act like Megumi and give Shizuku a hug. Trivia * She has a resemblance to Sekai Saionji from School Days . * The mascot costume she borrowed during the cultural festival is a possible reference to Chiba-kun, the Chiba Prefecture's mascot. * She shares her name with former Chiba Lotte Marines infielder Toshiaki Imae . Gallery Imae (ep 11) (2).jpeg Imae (ep 11) (3).jpeg Imae (ep 11).jpeg Megumi Imae.png Watamote-ep-12-imae-2.jpg AEhmUlP.png Watamote12.jpg 9286.jpg 220871.jpg VRxn2aB.png Megumi hugs Tomoko.jpg 889542836306.jpg Watamote pres 6031.jpg WatamoteEnding.gif Megumi Imae (Watamote Manga).jpg Megumi, Tomoko and Yuu (Watamote Manga).jpg Megumi Reacts E11.png|Megumi reacts calmly to Tomoko bleeding. Tomoko Recalls Megumi c149.png|Tomoko thinks about Megumi's kindness in Chapter 149. Megumi Hugs Tomoko c115.1.png|Megume reveals that she was the one who hugged Tomoko in the mascot costume. よかった V14 Omake.png|"Good!" Megume silently reacts to seeing Tomoko visiting her campus. Navigation Category:Class 3-6 Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Minor characters